Everhigh
by Iridescent-Soul
Summary: She is a reclusive she-dragon who refuses to mate. He is a well known and powerful trickster with his eyes set on her and her lush territory. Will He win her loyalties and her heart, or will she win his? Rated M for possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Everlone

Everhigh

Paper-thin wings lifted her through the air, catching pockets that lifted her higher and higher above the earth as she scanned her territory, intent on determining the location of prey as well as driving off any potential mates that might be encroaching on the she-dragons land. Slender, muscular legs were tucked up against her stomach as she checked the ring of mountains surrounding the small valley she called her own.

Many dragons would be baffled by her reclusive behavior, but ever since she hatched from the egg Everhigh had avoided her mother and father; the powerful dragons Everfear and Eversnarl, preffering to be alone. Even at the age of five hundred years, two hundred years over the youngest possible mating age and almost a full adult, she had never mated, never had hatchlings of her own. Every time she was in heat she became unnessecarily aggressive towards young males hoping to win a new female and therefore her territory to expand their own; each severely disappointed and sent away with clawmarks. She yawned widely, flying in an up-and-down pattern like a snake underwater. She beat her wings and rode the winds higher, relishing the feeling of freedom. A sigh escaped her scaly maw; soon she would have to land. She'd been flying for over an hour. Her wings were beginning to ache.

She tilted her wings and angled herself towards the ground. She hit the dirt with a thump, and her legs buckled as she caught herself.

" Ugh," She muttered; " Someday I'll learn to fly for as long as Mother." She shook out her entire body to relieve the muscles that were currently taking their revenge on her. Everhigh padded leisurely towards her cave where a day old deer carcass proffered up her next meal. The scent of her gender in heat filled the air around her, reminiscent of sour-apples and raspberries. The smell was hiding most other scents around her, preventing her from knowing she was being watched by a beast more stealthy than she could have imagined.

Everreign

His eyes locked on her tail as she slipped away into the cave; he had gotten VERY lucky when he flew over those mountains and caught her scent. A sharp toothed grin gleamed through the trees; he'd introduce his presence slowly. He was seasoned in this area; a true professional. To woo females you had to be subtle; that was the main mistake most young males make. His seven hundred years, though, had taught him a lot. He would get his prize and pass on his genes yet again, than move on to his next target. As was the way of the Dragon.

It was time for him to find a good place to make his base; but first… He examined one long claw before he trailed it down the bark of a tree, leaving a thin claw mark. His tail swung hypnotically as he turned and slunk through the trees—Soon they'd be HIS trees, and he'd have another female belonging to him, further expanding the territory of the most successful young dragon, Everreign.

Everhigh

As the sun rose the next day, slowly it roused the slender blue dragon from her sleep and prompted her to leave her resting place. She scanned the clearing, head cockled like a bluebird. What seemed so… off? Perhaps she was merely paranoid, but she was certain something was different… For just an instant she thought she smelled something musky and strong, but she dismissed it quickly. It wasn't possible for it to be a male; males were stupid and would have approached her. It was probably residual from one flying overhead last night. That had to be it.

Now, she decided, for breakfast. She felt like rabbit. Her claws dug into the loamy earth with ease. Everhigh walked past a tree, not noticing one important thing:

A jagged-edged claw mark, caused by the serrated talons of a male.

Hey guys, I hope you like this first chapter and that you read more! I'll add more later PROMISE!


	2. Breakfast

**Everhigh**

Slowly, steadily, stealthily, her smooth, silvery-white claws slipped across the mulch of the forest floor. The mild, grassy scent of live rabbit permeating the air between the trees. To Everhigh, it was the smell of breakfast; a full stomach and a good start to a new day. A low growl escaped her stomach, and the prey lifted its head. Silky ears twitched towards her, and their eyes met for a moment before her paw crashed down onto it to extinguish the life from the soon-to-be meal.

With a content growl, the blue dragon plopped herself down with her pale yellow belly resting on the grass and a paw on breakfast, the other one carefully slicing open its stomach to spill its entrails and toss them aside. She could never bring herself to eat those parts.

**Everreign**

How strange.

The male watched as she carefully dissected her breakfast, tossing some of it aside. What kind of dragon didn't eat every bite? But from the rumors he had heard, she was definately a strange one. Also... one little rabbit.. That was hardly enough to fill anyone up; even for a tiny whelp like that one. Everreign's powerful tail twitched, the streak of yellow-green trailing him as he slunk at the edges of her clearing, just out of Her sight. With a quick flick of his paw two gashes formed in the thick, mottled bark of a nearby poplar. Baby steps; finesse, and patience, and she and all she possesed would be his.

**Everhigh**

There it was again; that musky scent vaguely penetrating her own. A lot of males seemed to be passing today. Silver eyes narrowed as she rose, sniffing but to no avail. The scent was already gone. Slowly she turned away, yawning broadly and flashing pearly teeth to the world before padding back towards her nest; time to start the day by fixing up any damage.

Something was off. Even more off than the strange whiffs of male she kept catching. Copper and rich, sweet meat drifted on the air as she tasted it, a growl bubbling up as she caught sight of her nest, and what was in front of it. The source of the delicious smell; heavier and more satisfying than a rabbit. In a pool of red was the carcass of a large stag; far too large for her or any female to take down. Everhigh darted forward with a hiss, tail whipping back and forth as she circled, sniffed, catching another whiff of male musk.

There was an intruder in her territory.

hey guys sorry its been so long.. I lost the will to write for a long time but your wonderful comments have really encouraged me.. Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Im very sorry guys, but i have to put this story up for adoption. I just havent been able to get into it; and i want to thank you for your support. I'm touched that so many of you like my work. Currently i'm writing a short novel; i'll post my rough drafts when i can. Thank you again!


End file.
